fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Somnus Patchouli
Somnus Patchouli Back Story is incomplete and is going to be complete once I get the time. This is more a document to document his abilities and allow me to set a nice smooth guideline for him when roleplaying him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Higher '''with Hax '''Name: Somnus Patchouli Origin: World of Warcraft Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Cycle-Mage, Magi, Adept, Experimenter Powers and Abilities: '''Limited Time manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation, Precognition, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Generation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Statistic Amplification, Healing (Via Holy Magic), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Summoning, Energy Projection, ice/Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Encyclopedic Knowledge, Mysticism, Enhanced Memory, Enhanced Reading, Clairvoyance, Void Manipulation, Sealing (Somnus can convert a 3 dimensional being or object into a 2 dimensional one.), Boundary manipulation, Existence erasure (Somnus can revoke someone's ability to exist, removing them from existence.), Creation (Somnus can create something using the Boundary of Existence and Non-Existence.), Luck/Probability manipulation (By manipulating the boundaries between Lucky and Unlucky, Somnus can swing fortune in his favor.), Limited Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the time of day, within range.), Causality Manipulation, Statistic Manipulation (Via Boundary of Susceptible and Immune), Conceptual Manipulation, as well as previous abilities. '''Attack Potency: Wall level | Mountain level (With the fusion of Metal, Ground, Water, Fire and Air, Philosophers stone can destroy mountains.), Higher with Hax Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions | FTL+ (Via portals and teleportation) | Speed of Light to Infinite (Manipulation between Motion and Stillness). Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least''' Average Human''' Striking Strength: Average Class '''| '''Unknown (Doesn't use Melee weapons.) Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Low (Has asthma and anemia), Average (With the Mask), Godlike (Twilight energy replaces his normal stamina consumption) Range: Regular human. '''| '''Steller (Via Divination) | Multiversal+ (Via Divination through the Twisting Nether) | Possibly Multi-Universal (Via Twilight Sensing, was able to sense Endless Nocturna in another timeline, though this could have been Nocturna herself trying to breach into the Universe.) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was able to overcome his vice of being unable to manifest spells by using his superior manipulation of magic to his advantage, picked up on Twilight magic after only weeks of study. Is Adept in the manipulation of most magic besides Necromancy, Fel and Soul magic.) Weaknesses: Is Physically weak and suffers from Asthma and anemia, Can be overpowered. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Most Mage spells. (For Boundary Manipulate I left out "While concentrating because it'd get tedious but for notice, all of his manipulations for boundaries requires concentration in some form, there are only two examples where this is not true.) * "Boundary Manipulate:": ** "Illusionary and Reality!" (Allows Somnus to turn anything real or illusionary to it's counter opposite examples of this is creating thought into reality or the opposite, have a book turn into a figment of someone's imagination and become untouchable.) ** "Immortality and Mortality!" (Allows Somnus to turn anything mortal or immortal to it's opposite an example of this is turn a Dragon into a Mortal, this would then have age take place on them or the opposite turning a mortal human into an immortal one. Note: When I say Immortal I mean Ageless Immortality, not true immortality) ** "Alpha and Omega!" (Allows Somnus to turn anything Superior or something Inferior to it's opposite, an example of this could be having a rusty screw acting perfectly or the opposite, having an enchanted weapon break upon use.) ** "Occult and Natural!" (Allows Somnus to transform anything unnatural into something natural to it's opposite state, an example of this is to counter magic or oppositely, turning a collection of flowers into pure mana.) ** "Creation and Destruction!" (Allows Somnus to permanently destroy or create something, an example of this is to create a book out of thin air or oppositely, destroy a barrel, the more complex the item, the more concentration and energy required to create or destroy.) ** "All or none!" (This allows Somnus to complete or empty anything or transform it into it's opposite, an example of this is to empty a book of all it's contents or oppositely full a bucket of water.) ** "Inner or outer!"(Allows Somnus to do multiple things, he can move someone into or out of a place or put someone into a place, another is to see into people's innermost thoughts or to reveal someone's true outer appearance.) ** "Night and day!" (Self-explanatory, range is limited to where Somnus can see.) ** "Cause and effect!"(Allows Somnus to manipulate Casualty, having something happen or not happen, this does not go further than the present and does not affect the past, however, can be set up to have something happen in the future, cannot affect others in the area.) ** "Conclusion and beginning!"(Allows Somnus to manipulate the end and beginning of anything within range, an example of this could be increasing the time for a spell to be cast or decreasing the time for a baby to be born or a candle to go out.) ** "Impossible and possible!"(Allows Somnus to manipulate what is possible and impossible, paradoxically he cannot and can achieve this, as by denying it's possibility creates a barrier which he can manipulate but this should be impossible, but it isn't which is impossible but possible, get it? Got it? Good!) ** "Success and Failure!" (Allows Somnus to increase or decrease luck of an object or being, very subjective as he's never used this one, though it does exist.) ** "Existence and Non-Existence!"(Allows Somnus to take the right or give the right for something to exist or not exist, an example is to remove a weapon from someone's hands Additionally when removing something from existence, no one can or will remember the subject, oppositely, if Somnus chooses to create a Human child for a family, people will have memories of interacting with the child, Somnus cannot undo something using this ability if he's created or erased it. He must live with his actions and this does not come without backlash from the Universe or natural forces.) ** "Susceptible and Immune!"(Allows Somnus to make something weak to or stronger to something, an example for this is to make a Dragon weak to a sword or a piece of Armor stronger against Fire attacks.) ** "Truth and Lies!"(Allows Somnus not to manipulate directly but to tell if something is a truth or lie, he cannot see anything as in if someone is lying about a murder he cannot see the murder take place but can tell if something is a lie.) Feats: Had enough energy to make it to the medical tent before passing out and suffering from his Asthma just after being stabbed. Has near total mastery over Boundaries when manipulating Twilight Magic, however, does not have nearly any control over twilight magic making him hardly even a Novice in the field. Keys: Regular State | Manipulating Twilight magic Note: He's an Asthmatic glass cannon. Additionally, once Somnus dies, his existence is passively goes with him, as him being alive is the only thing keeping his existence alive. Somnus values the Friendship with Anub'Rios and vice versa and because of this Anub'Rios seems to protect Somnus.